The Sleepover
by RikaHatake
Summary: The end of a good mission gone wrong. So in order to fully apologize...Shikamaru invites everyone to his house for a sleepover. But what does this night include for a the blonde? What's really going to happen? But only one can truly answer that for you...


**My first **_**completed**_** Naruto one-shot.**

**I am currently working on other stories…I promise I'll update as soon as I'm physically possible…**

**Please…no flames because of any of the pairings I have chosen to put together…thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF NARUTO**_

**That honor belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto and to no one else!!!!**

* * *

"Is anyone beside me glad that mission is over?" the noisy blonde asked as he sprawled out on the grass under the sunlight.

"For once…" the older Hyuuga said, "I agree with you."

The blonde smiled, "Thanks."

"Man, what a drag." The brunette asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Five more minutes Shikamaru!"

"You moron I want to get home!" he replied.

"Relax you two." The Hyuuga said.

"Man…why me?"

"Stop complaining," the raven said from the tree branch, "You're acting like the dobe-"

"Don't call me that, teme!"

The raven jumped down, "Since you're acting like a kid, let's go home."

'Finally.' Shikamaru sighed and fell in line behind the raven.

"Nice." Said the Hyuuga as he fell in step with Nara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "C'mon let's take a break!"

"No!"

"It's not like its going to move anytime soon-"

"Naruto."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Naruto!"

"What?!" he snapped, "I'm com-"

"Get DOWN!"

"What are you tal-Ahh!" he felt the sharp pain of a knife ripping through his right shoulder. He grabbed his arm and fell on one knee looking back to see behind him. There were two, big nasty looking guys standing behind him, "Oh come on…"

"Naruto, move!" Nara yelled.

The blonde leapt out of the way of the next kunai, "Shut up. I know."

"Neji-" Sasuke asked.

"It's just them…" he frowned, "too easy."

"But that's the way we like it…right Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied, "I've got them."

Naruto went in for the kill. He killed the first one without any effort but the second one was different. The guy's left hand came around and thrusted a kunai into Naruto's abdomen, "Ngh!" the blonde stumbled back a step,shut his eyes and grunted before he punched the guy backward making the kunai leave his body letting his precious life force spill unto the ground. He landed hard on his knees and he grabbed his stomach and fought the pain and for air, "Damn it." He coughed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru went to his side while Neji took care of the other attacker, "Shit, Naruto-"

"Don't…worry…'bout it…Sas'ke," he huffed, "I…just made…a…little mistake…"

"No. My jutsu failed because of my low chakra level, sorry." Shikamaru said, the evidence clear on his face he thought it was his fault.

Naruto fought the urge to puke as a wave of nausea washed over him. He stood up shakily, "Na…wasn't paying…attention." He stumbled forward.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke ignored the glare when he caught him, "Let's just get you back."

He shook his head as his vision blurred, "Right."

Sasuke turned around and pulled Naruto up on his back. As soon as Neji discarded the bodies, the set off back to the Konohagakure.

* * *

A few days after the mission, Naruto was released from the hospital, save a few whacks from Tsunade, and was now waking up to someone knocking on his door, _'Hm?'_ he rolled out of bed and lazily walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, "Shikamaru?"

"Hey, man." He gave a half-hearted wave.

"What's up?" Naruto stepped back to let him enter.

But the brunette shook his head, "No, thanks. I…uh…came by to let you know there's going to be a party at my house…later tonight…"

"Ok?" the blonde gave him a confused look.

"And we wanted to know if you want to come."

"We?"

"The rest of the gang that's going," he explained, "Just our age group."

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sure I guess. What time?"

"Just be around my house at 7 ok?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru turned to leave, "Wait! Thanks a lot Nara."

"No problem." He left with his hands behind his head, _'Man, what a drag…'_

* * *

He felt weird as he knocked on Shikamaru's front door. He didn't know why, but all thoughts vanished and he placed a big smile on his face when the door opened. A short haired brunette stood in the door way and blinked before he grinned himself and yelled back into the house, "Hey Naruto's here!" he stepped back and motioned for the blonde to enter.

"Hey Kiba. How's it going?"

"Good." The dog boy eyed his friend carefully, "You?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Naruto snapped, "I'm not fragile y'know!"

"Sure, sure." Kiba shrugged it off and led the way into the living room, "Party's in here." They rounded the corner and Naruto found them all sitting in a big circle, every other one a boy then a girl so it was evenly distributed until they ran out of girls, "You sit there." Kiba pointed to a spot between Hinata and TenTen. Around the circle it went: Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Shino, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Lee, and Kiba.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked noticing the laptop in front of Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru has this program on his computers that can randomize names. Like the chunnin exams had on that big television screen? Anyway, Shikamaru put all our names into the computer and when he pushes certain keys…the computer will randomize who's with who." Sakura said.

"Who's with who for what?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven duh!" Ino squealed, "Execpt since there's twelve of us, we've decided to make it Twelve Minutes in Heaven!!!"

"What's Seven Min-"

"You mean you don't know what it is?" TenTen asked.

The blonde rapidly shook his head.

"I-it's wh-when you're p-paired wi-with someone a-and y-you go i-into t-the clo-closet-" Hinata started.

"And you can do whatever, Kiss, talk, hug…" TenTen finished, "_foreplay."_

A drop of sweat ran down Naruto's face as he gulped from TenTen's scary face, "Uh…Thanks…" he looked around, _'I think…'_

"But only one person knows who's with who." Neji said, "The other person is blindfolded."

"Well!" Sakura clasped her hands together, "Let's get started!"

"Then it's snack time and a movie right?" Choji asked, crunching on a potato chip.

"Yes, Choji."

"Here we go." Shikamaru clicked the 'go' button, "Let's see…"

"Well? Who is it?"

"He, he, he" Shikamaru laughed, "You don't really want to know…"

"Shikamaru!" Everyone yelled

"Choji…you're up first."

"Aw man. Does that mean I have to put down my chips?"

"Yes."

Choji sighed, put down his chips and slunked into the closet and Shikamaru walked in and put the blindfold on him then he came back out and pointed, "You. You're the one he's paired with."

* * *

Twelve minutes later the person with Choji came out and sat in the circle while Shikamaru went in and got Choji, "Just sit down and we'll start the next one…and _nobody_ says _anything!_"

Choji sat down and picked back up his chips, "Thank God that's over…"

"Didn't like it Choji?" Kiba asked.

"Not munch say it wasn't bad," waving a chip around, "But it wasn't _good_ either."

"Alright, alright…TenTen…" Shikamaru said, "Blindfold and in the closet…" he waited until she was in the closet with the blindfold until he pointed to someone else, "You. Go."

* * *

Twelve minutes later TenTen came out blushing madly, "How was it?" Sakura asked.

"Well…the only way I could …uh…._tolerate_ it was to…um…" she blushed harder and looked away.

"Think it was Neji?" Ino finished for her.

"Well…yeah." She said quietly.

Shikamaru sighed as he clicked the random button, "Alright…damn…Sasuke." He pointed to the closet.

"Hn." The said raven stood up and walked into the closet, sat down and closed his eyes as Shikamaru came in and wrapped the blindfold around his eyes, "Is this necessary?"

"Yes. Now quit whining." Shikamaru left, shut the door and pointed again to the new person, "You."

"M-me?" the voice choked out.

"Yeah." Shikamaru sat back down, _'Man, what a drag…'_

An audible gasp went through the crowd as the person got up and went into the closet.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't deaf. He heard every single gasp that had been said. He groaned as he brought up his knees and rested his arms across them to defend himself from any unwanted contact. He heard the door open then shut again and felt the foot steps cross over the ten feet of space between them then stop. Sasuke didn't see them bend down to their hands and knees and certainly didn't expect what was going to happen next.

His arms were pinned to the side and a small body with breasts wedged itself between his legs. He let out a growl but the person didn't seem fazed by it. Sasuke tried to repress a shiver as he felt hot breath make its way from the left corner of his mouth the junction of his neck where his curse mark was. Then an even hotter mouth latched on to the side of his neck, pressing against the curse mark, making Sasuke's body tense with pleasure, _'Who knew the curse mark was so sensitive?'_

But all thoughts were blown away when a very talented tongue started to stroke the pleasure spot. He bit his bottom lip as small waves of pleasure washed over him. "Ngh." Sasuke bit his lip harder, drawing a small stream of blood that ran down his chin and neck. The person who was unknown to Sasuke had noticed this because they had released his neck only to follow the trail of blood with their tongue. They licked up all the blood until they reached Sasuke's lip. They gave and experimental lick and when Sasuke let go of his breath, they descended their mouth on his.

'_This scent…'_ Sasuke's mind raced as their mouths kept colliding and their tongues kept dancing. But all too soon, they both needed air so they had to break apart. Sasuke tilted his head back to drag air into his lungs just to have it all huffed back out again when a hot mouth ran down his taunt neck. A wet tongue slipped underneath the top of his shirt and hot hands roamed over his stomach as he groaned. Sasuke failed to notice when his 'attacker' let go of his arms.

Sasuke's let out a small whine when the mouth left his neck but gasped as cool air hit his heated skin when the hot hands lifted his shirt. His back arched a little when the tongue was once again on his skin. Sasuke had to bite his lip again to keep from screaming out loud when the hot mouth captured his right nipple. A few licks, bits and sucks, the mouth then moved over to the other nipple and did the same before trailing down to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke's head slammed again the wall when their tongue dipped into his navel then moved lower. The mouth bit at Sasuke's pant line before a hot hand grasped at his very hardened member. Sasuke gasped out loud and buried his hands in soft, long hair. His hands tugged at the hair before he felt the head move down lower and lower until….

"Gyah!" Sasuke's hips jerked as his assaulter's mouth covered his hardened erection.

"Shhh…" a soft voice said then went back to work on Sasuke.

Sasuke about came unglued when their mouth tugged on his pants with their teeth and openly mouthed him. Oh how he wished they would stop torturing him and just get on with it! But then the mouth left his hard on and came back up to his mouth to give him a passionate kiss. One kiss he'd never experience before. Sasuke felt love and affection in this kiss and he didn't know how to respond.

Then the warm body left him, making him feel cold and lonely. Sasuke heard the door open and Shikamaru say, "Alright you can go back and sit down." He must be talking to the other person, "And you…" He walked over to Sasuke and untied his blindfold, "Better be nice."

"What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru just sighed and walked back out.

* * *

After seventy-two minutes, everyone had had a chance to either be the victim or the assailant. They all sat in a circle, each one looking at the other to figure out who was with who, especially those who were the victim.

"Who do you think you were paired with Hinata?"

"W-well I-I do-don't really k-know…" she shied.

"How about you Kiba?"

"I have my ideas…What about you Sakura?"

"Hm." The pink shinobi put her finger on her chin, "I think its one person then I look at another and I could be them…" she looked around, "How about you Sasuke?"

He looked up, "What?"

"What did you think about it?"

The raven looked around before he answered, "We didn't do anything."

Everyone's jaw dropped, "You can't say that we heard something in there!"

"The person I was with just fell asleep. I sat there falling asleep myself." He informed them.

"Well you're no fun." Ino said, "What about you Lee?"

His face was blank before he jumped up in joy, "I made out with the girl of my dreams!!!!!" he pointed in Neji's direction, "Ha! Hard work earns victory!"

Neji scoffed, "Not quite. TenTen's not that bad of a kisser."

TenTen fainted.

"I was paired with bushy brows?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Now, now." Ino patted her on the back, "It couldn't have been _that_ bad-"

"I'm not mad, Ino-pig…" she snapped, "He's a _great_ kisser!"

Kiba turned to Choji, "How about you man?"

"Ino's not that bad…but she's not good either…" he stuffed a chip into his mouth, "Like I said earlier."

"Hey!" she squealed.

Choji looked at Shikamaru, "How about you?"

He held up his hands, "I'm not saying anything. I'll keep what I did private."

"Naruto?" Kiba looked at him expectantly.

"Nu-uh." He shook his head, "I'm keepin' it private too."

"Well I'm keeping mine private….that means…Shino's the only one to hasn't guessed yet." Kiba stated.

"Mine's private."

"Yeah! Movie and chips!" Choji yelled.

Ino cleared her throat, "Ahem…remember everyone who was paired is now dating for the week-"

"NO EXECPTIONS!" Sakura said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had gotten their drinks and their snacks and sat down in front of the television. Ino and Choji settled on the left side of the couch, Lee and Sakura in the middle, Neji and TenTen on the right side, and Shino and Hinata in front of Lee and Sakura. Kiba and Naruto were cleaning things up in the kitchen while Sasuke sat in the corner and Shikamaru brought out more drinks for everyone.

Sasuke overheard Kiba and Naruto talking in the kitchen:

"_Sounded like you two were having a good time in there…"_

"_I-I…" Naruto put the used plastic cups and paper plates in the trash, "I __**think**__ they liked it…"_

"_Think or know?"_

"_They made a lot of noise…what do you think?" Naruto gave his friend a 'duh' stare._

"_Yeah, yeah I agree."_

"_How 'bout you?"_

"_Oh I __**know**__ he loved making a fool out of me."_

Sasuke tuned out. If Kiba knows who he was with, they can't be with Naruto. And if he knows who Naruto was with…they couldn't have been with him, _'But the person I was with was skinny…and had longer hair.' _He debated, _'Neither Naruto or Shikamru have long hair…or breasts…'_ He walked into the kitchen and noticed Kiba and Naruto avoiding his gaze, "What whore did you bring in?"

"What?" Kiba turned around, "What are you talking about? What whore?"

"The person I was with had long hair and breasts….c'mon…" Sasuke stated, "What kind of joke is this? I thought you said it was only the twelve of us."

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other then back at Sasuke, "It was only us, teme."

"Don't fuck with me, dobe!" he hissed, "There was definitely someone else-"

"Jeez…what's with the attitude Uchiha?" Shikamaru walked in, set the tray on the counter then went over to Kiba and placed a big kiss on the dog boy's lips. He grabbed Kiba's hand then walked out of the kitchen, "By the way my hair is long…when it's down anyway."

That left Naruto and Sasuke to themselves with Sasuke still glaring, "What?"

"You damn well know what." Sasuke noticed that Naruto had started shaking so he put down the items in his hands, "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I can't!" he said shaking his head and he left the room.

* * *

"You bastard…" Naruto hissed in his ear, "Where are we sleeping?"

He turned and whispered back, "Up the stairs and to the right. You're in the room at the end of the hall-" but before he could finish, the blonde had left. He smiled and turned his attention to Kiba when he was poked, "What?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry about it." He kept smiling, _'He'll thank me later…'_

'_Damn…Nara!!'_ he fumed as he grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the tears threatening to escape even though he didn't know why, _'I don't even __**like**__ the jerk! Why am I crying?!'_ he grabbed a washcloth and turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up, _"ARGH!!"_ he punched the wall in confusion.

* * *

"Where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru turned to the raven, "Why?"

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" Sasuke hissed.

"He's upstairs taking a shower…" Kiba said, "But leave him alone a bit. He seems really sad."

Sasuke spun around and practically ran up the stairs.

Naruto was sitting on the bathroom floor, trying to keep his sobs quiet when he heard a knocking on the door, "What?" he asked weakly.

"Naruto?" a voice called.

"Go away teme!" he said, wiping the tears from his face.

"Let me talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Naruto-"

"No, Sasuke! I don't want to be yelled at." He broke down and spoke quieter, "I don't want to be called a…a…"

"A what? A freak? Homophobe? Faggot?" Sasuke stood next to the blonde's shaky form. He explained when Naurto gave him a startled look, "That lock is child's play…" Sasuke sat down next to the boy.

"I'm waiting…" Naruto sniffled, more tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

"For what?" Sasuke wiped the tears away but left his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"For you to yell at me…for kissing you." He closed his eyes.

"More importantly I want to know how you did it." Sasuke said, "You're hair was softer, and you got breasts-"

"Breasts? You mean my jacket right?" Naruto opened his eyes, "I was wearing my jacket so you wouldn't find you who I was so easily…"

"Your scent…" Sasuke stood up, dragging Naruto up with him, and nuzzled his neck.

"What?"

"I recognized you by your scent…you're so unique…" Sasuke inhaled.

"Well. No use in worrying about it now right?" Naruto pulled away, "I'm sor-"

Sasuke stopped him by placing his mouth on Naruto's. One of Sasuke's hands wrapped around Naruto's neck while the other wrapped around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. They broke for air and Sasuke spoke first, "You're one _hell_ of a kisser, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme." Naruto lightly gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt, "But…you're not mad?"

Sasuke's hand that held Naruto's head moved around to the front and tilted Naruto's head up, giving the blonde another passionate kiss, pouring the love and affection back into the kiss he himself had received earlier. The raven pulled away, "Am I mad at you?"

Naruto smiled, "No."

Hunger and lust flashed in Sasuke's eyes as he got an idea. He grabbed Naruto by the waist, picked him up and set him on the edge of the counter top, "I have to repay you for earlier-" he leaned in to the blonde's neck.

But Naruto pushed away, "No…I have to finish what I started…" he latched his mouth to the curse mark on the side of Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in surprise but groaned when the earlier actions were repeated upon his sensitive mark. Sasuke's hand crept up and grabbed on to Naruto's hair and pulled him back so Sasuke could take possession of him mouth. Their tongues danced again and hands roamed before they had to pull back for air. Sasuke felt Naruto tug on his shirt so he pulled back and allowed the blonde to remove it. He gasped as hot hands roamed his cool skin, memorizing every spot.

"You're so pale…" he whispered before he took a nipple into his mouth. A hand hooked on his waist as the other preformed little circles on the raven's spine. He switched nipples and happiness ran through him as he heard Sasuke groan in pleasure. He let go and traveled, with his mouth, down Sasuke's stomach to his navel. He dipped his tongue into it a few times before he went lower but stopped when he felt a tug on his hair, "What?"

"Take off your shirt."

It was a simple command but it made Naruto's stomach flip a thousand times. Still, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Better?"

"Much." Sasuke said as he reclaimed the blonde's mouth.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked, kissed the corner of his mouth, nipped at his chin then moved to the blonde's ear, "Naruto…I _need_ you…" he whispered.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's ear lobe, "You don't want me?"

"No!" Naurto tightened his grip, "I do! It's just…I want you….forever…."

Sasuke stood up, "Too bad."

"What?"

Sasuke moved his lips to ghost over Naruto's, "You've already got me." He gave Naruto everything he had left.

* * *

"You'd better hope their not trying to kill themselves up there, Shikamaru." Sakura warned, "I'll hurt you."

"Chill out." He said lazily, "They'll be fine. Just leave them alone."

"Hope they don't make a mess of everything…" Ino said.

"I said just leave it alone!" Shikamaru's hand played with Kiba's hair, "Man, what a drag…"

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed. Naruto grabbed the button and the zipper on Sasuke's pants and undid them. He let them slide to the floor before he moved to take care of the only piece of clothing left of the blonde's body. Naruto moved his mouth to the junction on Sasuke's neck and sucked while he slid the blonde's boxers down to his feet. He released the raven's neck to bend down to his waist. He saw Sasuke's erection cocked and ready and he smiled. He grabbed Sasuke's length and blew hot air over the tip.

"Ah!" Sasuke buried his hands into Naruto's hair. Sasuke watched through half lidded eyes as Naruto took his hardened member into his hot mouth. He tried not to buck but he couldn't really help it, "Naruto!"

Naruto purred because he was delighted by the sounds the raven was making. He kissed the tip then licked from the bottom up before he engulfed the member again. Naruto relaxed his throat so he could take all of Sasuke in. He ran his tongue over and around all while sucking like there was no tomorrow.

"N-Naruto…I-I can't-" Sasuke tugged on the blonde's hair, "S-stop…"

Naruto did stop and he looked up, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke tugged him to his feet, "I don't want to cum in your mouth…I want to cum in _you_."

Naruto blushed but nodded.

Sasuke undid Naruto's pants and slid them down, his boxers with it. He kissed Naruto's own erection before he stood back up and placed three fingers in front of the blonde's mouth, "Suck."

He did as told and took Sasuke's three fingers into his mouth, coating each and everyone of them with saliva. Naruto was kind of sad that Sauske took his fingers away. He was enjoying the look on the raven's face, "We-"

"Hm?" Sasuke said as he spun Naruto around and made him bend over the counter.

"We should probably be quieter since everyone is still down-AHHH!"

"Shhh." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear as he thrusted his index finger in and out of the blonde's entrance.

"D-do y-you have t-to be s-so r-rough?" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smirked, "Why not? You seem to like it." Sasuke pushed in his middle finger beside his index and started a scissoring motion.

"Ouch, t-teme."

"Be quiet." Sasuke inserted a third finger pushing deeper to find that-

"SASUKE!"

Special Spot.

Sasuke kept thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting Narutos' prostate every time, "Like it?"

"Ngh." Was all he managed to grunt out.

"Then you'll love this…" Sasuke extracted his fingers, smirking at Naruto's moan of dismay, and rubbed the precum from his cock all over it then thrusted into Naruto, "Damn…you're so…tight…"

"Glad you like it." He sarcastically said.

Sasuke grabbed unto Naruto's hips as he repeatedly slammed into his backside. Sasuke tried different positions to try and find Naruto's prostate again. He knew that he'd found it when Naruto's back arched up to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let go of Naruto's bruised hips and wrapped one hand around the blonde's chest while the other hand pumped Naruto's neglected length in time to each of his thrusts.

"-Suke…I c-can't st-stop…" Naruto moaned, "I-I…"

Naruto came into Sasuke's hand as his entrance tightened making Sasuke cum into him at the same time as well. They fell to the floor, Sasuke on top of Naruto with himself still in Naruto. They laid there on the floor, before Sasuke sat up and pulled out, frowning at the loss of contact between him and Naruto. He stood and picked Naruto up, "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Sasuke stepped into the shower, washed Naruto and then washed himself. They stepped out, dried off and got into their pajamas: Naruto in Orange boxers and a black t-shirt, Sasuke in dark blue boxers and a white t-shirt. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the bathroom only to stop in the hallway, "Do you want to go back downstairs or sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down the stairs for a minute then back at Sasuke, "Let's go to sleep."

Sasuke smiled then, taking Naruto's hand, led him into the bedroom where their things were. They set out their sleeping bags both fully unrolled, with Sasuke's as the cushion and Naruto's as the blanket, and they both laid down. Sasuke spooned Naruto against his chest,

"I love you…Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's neck, "I love you too, dobe."

"Don't…call me…that…" Naruto whispered before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Aww. Isn't that cute?" Kiba cooed quietly as he and Shikamaru checked on them.

"Whatever."

"Its all because of you, you bastard." Kiba playfully punched him in the arm.

"Don't get rough with me." Shikamaru shut the door and dragged Kiba into his own bedroom, "I'll have to punish you."

"Oh Shikamaru! I do believe you're jealous!" Kiba laughed, "But really…how did you do it?"

"Duh." Shikamaru reminded him, "Everybody here was already dating each other _before_ this. We were all in this to get them together. The only thing I did was keep everybody with their boyfriend/girlfriend."

Kiba laughed, "Right. I forgot."

* * *

**A/N: Well how was it? My first completed story. Of course because one-shots are easy! **

**Don't forget to R&R! Please I would really appreciate it. (Again. No flames. If you didn't like it…tough)**

**I'm currently working on other things and if you're wondering I'll update those as soon as I can…I promise!**


End file.
